Weasley, My Love
by Writing Cramp
Summary: A mature, adult Hermione reflects on her love for a certain red-haired Weasley. A flufflet that just may end up surprising some of you!


Weasley, My Love  


  
Summary: A mature, adult Hermione reflects on her love for a certain red-haired Weasley. A flufflet that just may end up surprising some of you!  
Categorie(s): Romance, POV. Sweet and fluffy!  
Rating: G. If the story offends you, it's not for the content!  
My notes are at the bottom, as they contain spoilers.  
  
***  
  
It took me a long time to realize it, but I love you.  
  
When we were in school together, I never saw how badly I wanted you. Needed you. Thank God we're adults now, and the obviousness of our love has finally come through the pettiness of teenagers.  
  
I never thought it would end up this way. My first misguided love was Viktor Krum. After words, I always thought I'd fall for Harry or one of your brothers. It never happened. I tried dating Harry, but there was no spark beyond friendship. I tried dating some of your brothers, too, but it just never seemed to work out. Ginny would just laugh at me when we were older, pointing out that I should try dating *you.* I didn't believe her.  
  
Now I do.  
  
When we went to school together, I never realized just how much we had in common. I always just thought that you were, well, annoying. I know you felt the same back then, although you tell me your crush on me began when I was just eleven years old, with bushy hair and buck teeth. It's too bad I can't say the same for you.  
  
You really annoyed me when I knew you in those schools years, but you know that. Sometimes, I wonder if those were really my feelings, or just your brothers relaying theirs. I suppose I saw no choice but to agree. You were especially bad in fourth year, you know that? What you did; it annoyed everyone.  
  
For awhile, I was worried that you'd fall to the dark side. In fact, I was shocked when you didn't. You were a great source of information in the war, you know that? When we worked together during my sixth year at Hogwarts, creating plans to stop Voldemort, I thought we made a great team. It was then that I also finally realized that you loved me.  
  
However, I never felt the same way. I still thought you were annoying, and I couldn't get past the fact that I thought you were a bit attractive. I was still pining after Harry; this is before I tried dating him, remember.  
  
After Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of 7th year, I drifted away from everyone. I went away to get my Ph.D. at the Wizard University of England, and I was so busy with my charms studies, I never had time to visit anyone. You were all busy, too; you all had your own jobs, and you had a girlfriend. You actually had a lot of girlfriends of the years, didn't you? I  
  
Finally, I got my Ph.D.. I was 24 years old. I remember coming back to the Weasley household the day after my graduation ceremony. It was such a joyous event, seeing Harry, Ginny, your brothers, and you for the first time in so many years. I remember walking up to you and striking up a conversation, just small talk. Something clicked.  
  
We began dating immediately.  
  
I'm not normally illogical, but I knew this was right. I hadn't appreciated you as a teenager, but now I saw just how many interests we shared. Just how much spark we had. Just how not annoying you'd become. And you, I suppose, never stopped loving me all those years.  
  
So, now I'm 26 years old, a wizard professor, and ready to undertake some groundbreaking research. You're working at the ministry, and I know that someday you'll become the head and turn it into the credible institution it once was. I have faith in you.  
  
Today, you popped the question when I was over. It was so romantic in it's geekiness, how you stuttered as you asked me while I prepared dinner. I loved it; of course I said yes! I cannot wait until I become Mrs. Hermione Weasley next year.  
  
Because I love you. I always will love you, Percy. You are truly my fair Weasley.  
  
***  
  
Notes: Err, heh-heh, sorry? I know some of you will KILL me for writing this, but I couldn't help myself. I am not a R/Hr fan, if you can't tell, lol. I hope you were surprised, at least! I hope you Percy/Hr fans enjoyed this, even though it was written exclusively to trick R/Hr fans.


End file.
